Pretty Little Witches
by Amyrose1864
Summary: Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Pansy were all best friends with Lavender. Lavender goes missing and has been gone for a year. Something comes up and the girls starts getting messages. Who is 'A? Do they know what happened to their friend? What does 'A' know about them? Mysteries and secrets. Can the girls protect their families and stay together? Or will they break apart?
1. Nightmare

No one knows.

Not the teachers or students.

No one. Except us.

I highly doubt that people will actually think of this as real. It will just be a dream or nightmare in some people's cases. Harry and Ron would hate that we're hanging out with a Slytherin. They would hate that I am friends with a girl that is the complete opposite to me and Ginny. They would hate that I didn't tell them anything. But, in all honesty, I don't care what they would think of me. They're my friends who know my secrets and I know theirs.

Luna gets upset that people are mean to her but she doesn't let it show. She knows that I am not always a bookworm. I can be a rule breaker and the teachers know that but no one notices if I get detention as they would think that I'm studying late in the Library.

Ginny likes that Ron can be protective as it shows that her brothers care about her but she hates that he thinks he knows what's best for her but doesn't know her likes and dislikes. Ginny knows that I know about fashion and that my wardrobe is full of designer stuff.

Lavender is actually very smart but hates when people think that she is just a dumb blonde that cheats on her tests and think she's a slut. She knows that I hate when Ron and Harry use me for homework and think that I know everything.

Pansy actually doesn't like being a pureblood. She hates it with a passion. She doesn't despise muggleborns like me, she wants to be able to hang out with who ever she wants and eat like a pig instead of a lady. She knows that I hate that people think that I'm a good girl and she knows that I hated my parents cause they treated me like a bomb, that if they did something I didn't like that I was going to use my magic on them.

No one know what we're really like. But that's going to change. Soemething has happened but we don't know the exact details. Lavender is missing. And Luna thinks she heard as scream.

The present

I wake up in cold sweat. I had the same nightmare again. The night Lavender went missing. I look towards her old bed and let a tear roll down my face. All of it was one year ago. "Where are you Lav?" I whisper to myself. I slowly and quietly get out of bed and make my way to my wardrobe to get my clothes out and go to the shower.

An hour later

I'm all dressed and I make my way to the Great Hall only to find that Pansy, Ginny and Luna are the only students in there. I make my way over to Ginny and sit opposite and give her a small smile as she looks up from her plate full of food.

"I'm pretty sure that you're a Weasley who eats food like the rest of your family with a bit more manners though." I tell her making smile a bit more. "Maybe I'm just not hungry." She says to me quietly. "It's been a year." I give her a sad smile "I know. I had the nightmare again." "Same. But I don't think that it was just us." She whispers to me.

I gave a sigh and ask "What do you think happened?" She hesitates for a moment before answering "I think someone killed her and buried her body." We're lucky that the teachers are busy talking to eachother than listening to our conversation. "Do you think anyone knows that we were with her when she disappeared?"

"We've been over this a million times. If we just stick to the story we made it will be fine. It's worked for the past year. She wasn't in the dorm when I woke up and she wasn't in lessons the whole day. When I noticed this I told a teacher and there was a search party for the whole week. She was never found and she officially became a missing person. We weren't friends with her or Pansy. I wasn't friend's with Luna. We became friends through Ron." I repeat the statement that we told that day. We glance towards the teachers table to see if anyone was listening. Snape is talking to Professors Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. Remus is talking to Sirius and Hagrid is probably doing his gatekeeper duties.

"Mione, what if the person who took or killed Lavender is still out there and is coming for us." "Gin, you're overreacting. Don't you think we'd be taken by now? Listen, I have to get to the Library and if it will make you feel better, I'll watch my back. Ok?" Ginny nods and I go off to the Library.

I'm walking down the hallway to the Library and I feel as though someone is watching me. I turn around and Pansy is behind me. "Are you trying to scare me?" I snap humorously. "Sorry. But what were you and Gin talking about?" "Not here!" I grab her arm and lead her to an empty classroom. I quickly check is anyone is outside in the hall until shutting the door and place a silencing spell on the room.

"I had the nightmare. The one where Lav went missing. I told Gin and she noticed that you and Luna looked like you guys had the same thing." Pansy nods. "Gin started to become paranoid about someone knowing that we were there that night and I told her that if we still stick to the story, no one will know." The look on Pansy's face tells me that she thinks the same as Ginny. "She also asked me if the person who took or killed Lav is still out there." "Mione, they haven't been caught yet. What if they're just playing with us? Pick us off year by year and we have to guess whose next like a cruel game." I have to admit that Pansy's logic makes sense. "Why us?" "Revenge or hatred. But it can't be anyone at this school because no one knows that we're friends."

As I'm about to speak, the door opens and reveals Sirius and Remus. "Professors Black and Lupin." Pansy and I speak simultaneously. "What's going on in here Miss Parkinson?" Remus asks. "Nothing sir. I was just leaving." And with that being said, she leaves and gives me a 'Don't tell' look. "Kitten? What happened?" Sirius looks worriedly at me and I start to wish I could tell the both of them. But I made a promise. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Don't worry so much. You'll both get wrinkles." I laugh and leave the room to go to the Library.

I walk through the door and find Luna with a book open in front of her and tears going down her face like a river of sadness. As I approach her, I notice that the book she was reading isn't a book but a photo album. "You're not the only one who misses her. I cried when I looked at her bed earlier." She gives me a watery smile as I start to sit down. "She was our best friend. Why would someone take her?" Just looking at Luna's face was enough for me to start crying the way I did during the week of the search party. "I... I don't know but...if... if I think about it then my brain would come up with some horrible scenarios." Luna hugs me tightly and I can't help but do the same to her.

I don't know how long we were sat there for but I'm fresh out of tears but I do feel better. "Thank you for staying with me Mya." Luna says in a soft voice. "To be honest. I think I needed this." I let out a small giggle and so does she.


	2. The first message

**Quick note: Harry grew up with Sirius and Remus, which means that Sirius never went to Azkaban.**

**Sirius works with Remus as the assistant DADA proffesor.**

**Hermione's parents died so she lives with them.**

**Voldemort is not in this**.

**Lavender was never clingy.**

**Hermione and Pansy are in 4th year whilst Ginny and Luna are in 3rd.**

_No one's POV_

The girls should have known to trust their instincts. The day after they talked, something happened. It was during breakfast when it began.

Hermione amd Ginny were sat at the Gryffindor table, talking about how disgusting the boys were eating their breakfast. "It's gastly." Ginny mimed throwing up which caused the older girl to laugh. They were interrupted by the delivery owls dropping mail on the tables. Hermione knew that none of them would be for her as her parents were dead and Sirius and Remus were at the teachers table, so they wouldn't send something if they were at school with her. She looked to see a letter land in front of Ginny amd saw that the handwriting was not her mum's. "Who's that from?" The ginger shrugged and opened the letter to have something fall out of it. "A bracelet?" They both asked at the same time before looking at it closely. "Is that..." There was a name on the bracelet. "The letter. Gin look at the letter!" Hermione whispered as frantically as Ginny read the letter before showing it to her.

"We need to tell Luna and Pansy. How can we do that?" Ginny then said "You make eye contact with Luna and I'll do it to Pans." With a nod they looked at the girls. It was quick to do as they normally look at eachother to see if they're ok. The motioned to the door and Luna set off first. They used to do this constantly when they wanted to hang out with eachother with Lavender. A routine that is never forgotten. Pansy went next and then the two left by saying to Harry and Ron that they were going to go to the Library, which brought a groan from the boys. They picked up the letter and bracelet before they left the hall to go to the abandoned classroom. They were lucky that it was a week off and that they were going home next week.

Reaching the classroom and the older girls putting up silencing and locking spells, they sat down at the front desks. "What's going on?" Pansy asked worriedly. Ginny started by giving them the letter to read. Pansy and Luna wore identical confused expression before seeing the bracelet Hermione put on the desk. The girls each wore a horrified look. "Who the hell is 'A'?" The Slytherin wondered angrily recieving srugs as a reply. "This is Lavender's bracelet. Is this the person who kidnapped and killed her?" Luna's angelic voice was croaking. "We don't know that she's dead until there is a body." Ginny tried to comfort. "Gin, what if there isn't a body to find? Cremation would turn the body to ash so there would be no proof of how she died and no body to bury." Hermione pointed out.

"This is just fucked up! Whoever this is, is trying to scare us and it's fucking working. Why us? Why Lavender? Why now?" Pansy calmed the other fourth year girl. "Hermione, listen to me. It is exactly a year since she dissapeared. Lav knew everyone's secrets and people hated that. A few people despised her because of everything she did. This 'A' person propbably knows everything that we did. The Cho thing." Everyone became quiet. "If someone finds out what we did..." Ginny started. "This 'A' person probably knows that and will use it against us if we don't do what they say. This letter proves that. They know that we were there that night and if it gets out, everyone will point fingers at us. We have kept this secret for a year and we will look guilty. We don't tell anyone, ok?" Nods from all the girls confirmed that no one else would find out anything from them.

The letter read;

I spy with several pairs of eyes,

four little liars that never got to say goodbye.

A gift I send to you,

A bracelet from the one you knew.

I am nowhere but everywhere,

you can not find me.

But you can find the fifth,

this is my second gift.

Seven o'clock tonight,

everyone would see.

Seven o'clock tonight,

the game would begin.

Lies and and secrets would come out if you don't play,

four coffins is where you will lay,

do as I say or it will be the lies and secrets getting in your way.

I know everything,

love,

A.

It was seven o'clock in the evening and the girls were getting agitated. Luna was with Ginny in the Griffindor common room with Hermione sitting with Ron and Harry. Pansy was in her common room, not acting like her flirty self but everyone took it as a gift, mostly Draco and Blaise. A letter arrived in each common room, telling the students that there was a surprise on the quidditch pitch. Every student, including the girls, went to see it but they were in for a nasty shock.

As they reached the field, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Pansy infront of their respective houses, every girl screamed. In the middle of the field was a body. A girl with blonde hair wearing the clothes that Lavender wore that night. The teachers stormed out of the school, because the kids were not in their dorms, to find everyone in a panic. Dumbledore put his wand to his throat and shouted, his voice magnified. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" No one could say anything, so they pointed to the field. The teachers went to where they being directed to and were in horror. McGonagall went to Hermione as she knew that she was the trustful person. "Miss Granger, what happened exactly?" Everyone turned to face the, breathing, girl. "We were in our common rooms and a letter was given to us, it said that there was a surprise on the field so we all went to check it out and this is what we found." The kids nodded to say that was what happened.

"Everyone to your dormitories immediatly." The headmaster ordered. Everyone but the girls left. They walked towards eachother and talked "I think that we know it is very serious." Pansy started. " The letter we got said 'But you can find the fifth, this is my second gift.' Lavender was our fifth member." Hermione whispered. "Is there a problem?" Snape asked, the girls didn't hear him come over to them. The girls were about to say no but they said "Is that really Lav?" "Do you girls know something?" "IS THAT HER OR NOT?!" Luna screamed, gaining the attention of the proffesors. "Lune!" The girls were shocked that she did that to a teacher. "What is going on over here?" McGonagall asked, the other followed behind. "Is that Lav or not? We need to know, please!" Luna begged. Pansy couldn't bear it anymore, she started crying and saying "She was our friend. Please, you have to tell us if it's her." She was quiet. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, is this true that you were friends with the victim and with Miss Parkinson here?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Pansy and Luna looked at the two Gryffindors as they nodded. "We're all friends. We were friends before she was missing. Hermione, Pansy and Lavender were friends in their first year but they didn't want to be judged by the others so it was secret, all of our friendships are a still a secret." Ginny answered the old man. "Do you know what happened the night that Miss Brown went missing?" They shook their heads 'no'. "Proffesor Dumbledore, I think that the four girls should stay together for the rest of the week before they go home for the summer. We know how they feel and they shouldn't be alone right now." Remus suggested. All the teacher agreed as they saw the girls, it made their heartbreak with the look and tears on the four young faces. "Agreed. Take them to the guest room, it will have everything they need. We won't divulge what you have said, your secrets are safe with us." Albus told the girls. "Thank you, sir." Hermione said as she was the only one able to speak out of the lot, but her voice croaked which made the teacher hearts break further as they knew her to be the strong one. "Proffesor Flitwick, could you lead the girls to where they would be staying, please." "Of course Proffesor Dumbledore. Follow me, girls." They did as they were told and left the scene.

McGonagall had never been so upset before. One of her cubs was dead and another two were grieving. Snape was proud of his snake, even if he would never admit it. But he felt saddened that she had to go through this just like he had when Lily died. "Who would do this?" Sirius asked the group. "I have no idea, Mr Black. But we will stop at nothing to find out. I also think that this situation is much graver." He earned confused looks from everyone. Flitwick came back to the teachers as soon as he knew the girls were as settled as they could be. "The girls are hiding something but they're scared. They had pure terror in their eyes, did you notice? Whoever killed Miss Brown could be planning something for those students and I think that the murderer has already reached out to them." All of the teachers eyes darkened at the thought. "Keep and eye on Miss Granger, Mr Black and Mr Lupin. Mrs Weasley should not be informed until we know everything, neither should Mr Lovegood or Miss Parkinsons parents. We need more information." The proffesor's agreed wholeheartedly.

In the guest room, the girls were freaking out.

"Holy shit, holy shit..." Hermione kept repeating and running a hand through her tamed hair as it calmed down with Lavender's and Pansy's help in second year. Pansy was pacing back and forth across the room and kept repeating "This can not be happening." Ginny and Luna were sat on the couches crying. Flitwick left them as soon as they stopped screaming and throwing things, he fixed everything broken which was the entirety of the living room and the open planned kitchen on the left.

The next day was slightly calmer. The girls fell asleep on the sofa's and woke up numb, not their bodies but their feelings. One of their best friends was really and truly dead, she was found on the field for the whole school to see. "Seven o'clock tonight, everyone would see." Ginny said before they were asleep.

The teachers found them on the sofa staring into the fireplace with no emotion. "Girls." McGonagall called softly. She didn't want to say it louder but she had to get their attention. "Girls!" The four on the couch jumped out of their trances and the teachers couldn't bring themselves to laugh a bit. "We would like to speak with you, if you don't mind?" The youngets three looked towards the oldest. "Sure." Hermione almost whispered, Sirius and Remus wanted to take the girl home and never let her go. They remembered that feeling of emptiness when James and Lily died but they had someone to care for, Harry was the last part of their two friends that they had left. The girls didn't even have that. Chairs were conjured all around for every teacher apart from the headmaster who was in the hall with many of the other students that were awake.

"How are you feeling?" Sprout asked, eventhough they were not her badgers, they were still her kids. "Honestly?" She nodded at Hermione "We don't know, I feel nothing but sadness, anger and despair but mostly numb." The others agreed, they didn't have the energy to do anything. "How close were you girls to Miss Brown?" Flitwick wondered. "We did everything together. We knew eachothers secrets, she knew things that I couldn't tell Ron or Harry. I was closer to her than I have been with Harry and Ron. She was like a sister to me and when my parents died, Lav and Pansy were the ones that stopped me from doing anything mental, they were my lifeline. We hung out any chance we could. I lied to Harry and Ron, saying I was going to study in the library but I never did. Pansy and I are like sisters and when we saw Ginny and Luna we talked to Lav about bringing them into the group and we all became sisters. We were protective of these two and Lav was constantly checking to see if they were ok. We were everything we needed eachother to be."

"This question is going to be hard but just try to answer it. Do you know anyone who wanted to hurt Miss Brown?" McGonagall hated to be the one to ask the question as she saw the look in the girls eyes. "No. Not that we know of." Pansy answered for Hermione, the latter shot her a thankful look. "What are your favourite memories of her?" Sirius asked. "Umm, when we were at swimming pool, Lavender saw this cute boy and put on a little show for him so he could come and 'save' her." Hermione started. "Oh yeah, what was his name again?" Ginny couldn't remember. "Who cares! 'Help me, I'm drowning. Come save me!" Pansy mocked Lavender's scene and the girls snickered. "Remember that time when we were at that burger restuarant, umm..." Hermione interrupted Luna by saying "Mcdonalds?" "That was it and this boy kept staring at you two.." She pointed at the oldest girls and Ginny butted in giggling and saying "Oh my god, Lavender just went 'which one do you want? The brunette or the black haired girl 'cause you cannot have both?!' and you two were trying not to laugh or look embarrassed because everyone was just staring at us!" Hermione and Pansy looked embarrassed and the other two were leaning on eachother for support as they were laughing really hard.

"Ok, you wanna go through with this, fine! Lavender caught you oogling at Harry and asked you if you wanted her to talk to him for you! Your face was like a tomato when you realised you were caught!" Luna and Pansy laughed hard at the memory. "Luna, remember when you were getting bullied by the Ravenclaws and Lavender saw it happening and confronted you about it?" Pansy asked and Luna agreed that she did. "And the next day all of them, except you, were pranked at the table. Lav, Mione and I, may have had something to do with that. Lav and I came up with it and decided to be look outs whilst Mione set it up and executed it. We may have told Ginny to distract for a few hours when we were doing this and told Ginny to tell you where to sit." They four laughed harder and the teachers were shocked to what they were hearing but they were happy that the girls were happy even if it did last for a little bit.


	3. Home

The next few days were hard for the girls.

Ginny was trying not to think about the dead body on the field, so she turned to cooking, hoping that it would distract her.

Luna was trying to keep calm about the whole situation but inside she was deeply upset, she wanted to help the others before she tried dealing with her emotions.

Hermione and Pansy were enraged that someone had the audacity to dump their sister's body on the quidditch field for everyone to see. The two fourth years didn't believe that this 'A' person knew anything about them but was trying to scare the hell out of them for some sick reason or another.

"Anyone hungry for some pizza? homemade!" Ginny asked from the kitchen island where four plates were set.

Luna got up from the couch and went to grab a few slices.

Hermione and Pansy were having a quiet conversation in the corner of the room, well, a quiet arguement.

"Pans, I don't think that is a good idea. I agree with you on the 'A' not knowing our secrets thing but trying to provoke them is a bad idea, especially if they are the one that killed Lavender." Hermione said quickly.

"Mione, I am going to do this whether you agree to it or not! They said this was a game. I want to see if they actually know any secrets of ours by breaking one of the rules."

"Pansy, we don't know what the exact rules are! What if they kill you just like they did Lav? I can't lose you too." Hermione's eyes glistened with tears but could tell Pansy was not going to back down. "How will you contact them anyway? It's not like they left us an address or their an actual name, just A."

Pansy then backed down, realising that Hermione was right. "Damn it, Mione. Why do you have to be smart?!"

Hermione snorted at her and then dragged her over to Ginny and Luna so they could eat.

"Tomorrow we all go home. What am I supposed to say to my family when they ask why I wasn't in Gryffindor tower the whole week?" Ginny asked.

"Just say that you and Luna wanted a break from everyone and asked me if we all could go somewhere quiet for a few nights. We asked the teachers and they found that we were responsible enough to have private rooms with a joint common room and kitchen. We didn't want to hear the rumours of what happened to Lavender or people guessing who did it to her. That's what Sirius and Remus have told Harry. Or I could ask them to say the same thing to your families, so you don't have to." Hermione offered.

Ginny agreed instantly.

"Do you think we could ask if we could stay here for the next few school years? It's really nice and private." Pansy wondered.

"Then the entire student body would have a fit." Hermione answered in an american accent, the girls laughed.

"Next year is going to be weird. If we don't find out who this 'A' person is by the end of summer..." Luna left the sentence there, they knew the end and hoped that wasn't the case.

"Who else is, actually, really frightened to leave tomorrow?" Hermione asked and they all raised their hands.

"We have to be really careful, we don't go anywhere alone." Pansy ordered them.

Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Did you notice that the body wasn't decomposing? It's like she just died recently. You don't think she was held captive all this time and then just murdered the day we got the bracelet?" Ginny wondered and instantly regretted saying anything.

"Could have been a spell to keep the body from decomposing. But I don't want to think about it." The girls agreed with both things.

Luna breathed deeply and said "If anyone gets a message from A. We tell eachother instantly. We can not keep secrets from one another, they'd you use them against us."

They ate in silence.

* * *

The next day, everyone was on the train. Pansy was sitting with the Slytherins, but being really quiet. Ginny and Luna were sitting together with Neville. Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron, just staring out of the window.

The Slytherins were wondering about Pansy, she was always flirting with Draco and Blaise. She was the complete opposite today.

Daphne decided to speak up, "Pansy, are you ok? You're not your usual self."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just missing the bed I was sleeping in for the past few days. It was really comfortable." She plastered a fake smile on her face. No one noticed that it wasn't real, they all went back to what they were doing.

Neville saw the fear and sadness in Luna's eyes but he didn't say anything. He knew that if she wanted to talk about it then she would. 'Best not to push her.' He thought to himself.

* * *

The train pulled up to the station and everyone climbed out happily. Except four. They walked off of the train slowly, going to their respective families. Ginny saw the look on her mothers face and smiled slightly. She knew her mum was going to hovering over her until she snapped. She couldn't being herself to care much though.

She took her mothers hand and they flooed home. The boys happily ran up the stairs to put stuff away or whatever they do when they came home, Ginny just walked outside to sit in the tire swing that had been put up years ago and left her trunk by the fireplace, which Molly promptly put in the room it belonged in. She was feeling numb. She couldn't talk to anyone about this, no one but the girls, and now the teachers, knew that they were friends. Her mum just thought she was upset that someone had been murdered, a girl from her house, a girl whose body was put on the field for everyone to see. They told the teachers the little they could, just that they were close friends. That was all they could tell them, even in death people should still keep their promises.

* * *

Luna reached her father and they went home immediatly. When the walked into the home, Luna mentally sighed. Empty bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey were hazardously placed on the floor, she knew she had to wait for a father to pass out drunk before cleaning up, ink was spilled over pieces of parchment and the table and there were dirty cups in the sink. 'Home sweet home.' She thought before going up to her room with her luggage. Cleaning was her distraction from life, the more she cleaned, the more of life she was trying to avoid until she felt that it was time to face it. She cleaned everything she could and just waited until her father passed out. A bathroom can never be too clean, right?

* * *

Pansy stayed in her bedroom, her parents only had time to drop her off at home before leaving again to go to some party. Alone was how she liked it, she didn't have parents pretending to care about how school went and what were the plans for the summer. Luckily, her parents never involved her in any plans they had, they went on holidays without her, not that she cared because it would have been awful and boring. Everything that had happened the last few days built up inside of her, she broke down, every emotion that she had felt but held back was now coming out in tears.

* * *

Hermione went straight to her room to put her stuff away, she wanted to get away from the worried looks from Harry. 'He doesn't need this in his life.' She thought. She put everything that needed washing in the basket, put the old books on the bookshelf in the corner of the room, spare pieces of parchment and bottles of ink were placed on her desk and then she put her trunk inside of her wardrobe. She stood at the centre of her room, not knowing what to do next. Watch T.V? Read a book? Have a full on mental breakdown mixed with a panic attack? She was feeling frustrated, angry, upset, scared and somewhat relieved. Relieved that now they know where she was and that she was not in pain anymore, or if she ever was.

Sighing, she went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a few comfort food items, there she saw both Marauders, they knew what she was going through, almost. On the table were the snacks she was going to take back to her room. She didn't want to talk, they knew that, they just wanted to help her. She let them.


End file.
